


More than love

by Cottonness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, SO FLUFFY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaehyun loves being pampered by johnny, johnjae are dating and they didn't realise, johnny babies jaehyun, they have a thing for each others butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/Cottonness
Summary: "We're dating."Before Jaehyun could allow his brain to mouth filter to work, the words left his mouth, eyes wide and panicked as he stared into Johnny's beautiful brown eyes. Johnny, equally confused, stole a quick glance at Ten and Taeyong who were both trying to stifle their laughter before he looked back at Jaehyun again."I-I think so too, Jaehyun."Or alternatively: Johnny and Jaehyun's relationship through the years as roommates, best friends, and lovers.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 248





	More than love

It all started like this: Jaehyun, a scared and lost freshmen found out he was rooming with a junior in his first year of university due to some stupid error. He was scared shitless, because he barely knew how to get to the dorms in the first place, but now he was going to sharing his living space with a junior? Great start to university. "University will be the best time of your life", they said.

So, poor and helpless Jaehyun stumbles into his new dorm with a box full of stuff to be greeted by a literal giant. Jaehyun always thought he was tall, considering the fact he was fully Asian, but his new roommate towered over him. And he was ripped. Jaehyun gulped, and slowly lifted his head to meet eyes with the giant. And there, his new roommate who was not only tall and had guns, stood there arms opened wide, with a warm smile across his face. 

"Hey! You must be Jaehyun, I'm Johnny!"

And in that moment, Jaehyun knew he was gone because his new roommate that was two year older than him, a literal giant who was ripped, was so _nice_.

* * *

Fast forward into two years of knowing each other, and Jaehyun is already a junior and he kinda wants to die. Education is overrated and expensive. And he has no fucking idea why 18 year old Jaehyun thought 21 year old Jaehyun would want to be studying economics. 

"My head hurts." Jaehyun whined, loud and clear so he was sure his roommate slash best friend slash the big friendly giant who was his first ever roommate could hear him from their kitchen table. 

While Johnny had already graduated university last year and moved out of the dorms like any respectable person, Jaehyun still found himself rooming with the elder. They had gotten so used to each other's company, routines, and existence's in general, that it seemed stupid for the both of them to be looking for new roommates when they could just live with each other. Sure, it meant more money and living was expensive for a university student and first year magazine editor, but they were managing. And Jaehyun was proud to call their apartment home. 

"Jae. You barely even looked through your textbook - don't make excuses, I saw you flip through two pages before you began whining." Johnny barely looked up from his laptop, as he continued to type away. It wasn't fair, Jaehyun thought. Somehow, Johnny had miraculously survived the four years of hell called university, and he managed to land a place as an editor at the magazine he had always loved. And on top of all of that, he looked good. He was fit when Jaehyun had first met him, but he still managed to keep in shape and only improve his physique during the two years they've spent together, and he was just always looking godly. 

"So? Econ is hard. And I might be sick." That immediately got Johnny's full attention, as he whipped his head up from his computer, his eyebrows furrowing and eyes filled with concern.

Jaehyun had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from smiling. If Jaehyun had any faults, it would definitely be his love for attention. He loved being pampered, loved, and cooed at. And he especially loved the attention from a certain someone, who was striding over to the couch where Jaehyun was sprawled across.

The elder leaned towards the younger, putting his hand on Jaehyun's forehead. He technically wasn't lying; he had been feeling drowsy for the past couple days, and he definitely had a sore throat. And sick Jaehyun wanted even more attention and love and Johnny's warmth more than anything.

Johnny's cool hand made Jaehyun lean into his touch and also shiver at the same time. "Your hands are always so cold..." He mumbled, craning his neck closer to Johnny's larger hands. Johnny's face was etched with concern, and a part of Jaehyun wanted to caress the frown off his face but another part of him wanted to be doted and cared for, so he stayed there leaning into his touch. 

"It means I have a warmer heart." The elder chuckled, as he took his hand away. Jaehyun whined loudly, but soon found himself smiling as Johnny began to run his fingers through his messy locks. "I don't think you have a fever Jaehyunnie, but you might be catching a cold so lets go to bed early tonight, hmm?" 

Jaehyun nodded contently, as he nestled towards the elder. He was so big and warm and soft - as if he were Jaehyun's personal teddy bear. 

"Okay, lets get this baby to bed." Johnny sang, as he poked Jaehyun's dimples. Jaehyun smiled even more, his dimples becoming deeper. 

* * *

"So we're out of eggs? And what, milk? Oh shit sorry, I drank it this morning. Kay, I'll see you later love you byeee" Jaehyun spoke into his phone, as Johnny on the other side of the line repeated the same last few words before he ended the call. 

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Jaehyun quickly put his phone down on the table, as he turned his attention back to Doyoung and Jungwoo who he was having lunch with. 

"I said, we're going to move in together." Doyoung replied, an exasperated smile across his face. Next to him, Jungwoo smiled shyly as he nodded at his boyfriend's words. 

"Wha - that's amazing! Congrats, guys, I'm so happy for you two!" Jaehyun exclaimed, earning a laugh from the couple. Doyoung and Jungwoo had a rocky relationship with Jungwoo being sick for a while, but Jaehyun couldn't have been happier to see his two close friends being in love and working their relationship out. 

"Thanks, Jae. We were watching you and Johnny, and we just thought, 'why don't we do that too?'. I know living together isn't easy, but you guys make it seem so much more fun and exciting." Jungwoo babbled, clearly excited. Jaehyun felt his smile stiffen - he and Johnny had been roommates for god knows how long, but they were two best friends living together. Not a couple, like Doyoung and Jungwoo. 

Doyoung, reading the confusion that spread across Jaehyun's face, coughed to clear his throat. "What Jungwoo meant was that he thought you guys made living together seem a lot easier than it normally is." Jaehyun struggled to understand what the elder was saying, as he cocked his head to the side. Doyoung groaned, clearly out of frustration and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Jae. Jaehyun. Yoonoh. You and Johnny hyung - whatever it is you guys want to label it, which I honesty don't give two fucks about, seems like if you're dating, alright? I know you guys don't like to call yourselves boyfriends or significant others, but from the outside, it looks like you two are married."

Jaehyun spluttered out loud, at a lost for words. Now it was Jungwoo's turn to be confused, as he looked from Jaehyun's face to Doyoung, trying to read the atmosphere. "So...Jaehyun and Johnny aren't together...?" 

"No! We're roommates, best friends, two dudes living together. Just, super good friends who click super well with each other living together!" Jaehyun said, a little too loudly. But he really couldn't control his volume when people were questioning his relationship with Johnny. 

"You guys have been living together since what, your freshman year in university? Isn't that like a total of six years by now?" Doyoung asked with another dramatic eye roll. It was true, Johnny and Jaehyun had been living together for six years now, and there was no sign of either of them moving out. They were perfect with each other. Jaehyun was sure no one besides Johnny would wake up before him to make coffee so Jaehyun wouldn't have to drink scalding hot coffee. Or, write him cute notes on the refrigerator door when Jaehyun was going to be having a tough day at work. He was sure no one besides Johnny was capable of bringing him to his bed at night when he fell asleep on top of the elder on movie nights, or no one would know his list of comfort foods or have the same taste in music as him. 

"Johnny and I work well together. We like, complete each other, you know? Like puzzle pieces." Jaehyun said, the words flowing out before he had the chance to process them in his head. 

The couple were staring at him - Doyoung with an unamused expression, while Jungwoo's eyes were so wide they almost seemed to pop out. 

"That's so gay..." Jungwoo whispered, and Jaehyun had to physically restrain himself from lunging at the younger. 

* * *

"Johnny. John. Jonathan. Youngho. Hyung." 

"What?" A clearly annoyed Johnny appeared at the door, his necktie not yet done and hanging around his collar. 

Jaehyun pouted, as he raised the two suit jackets that he was holding. "Which one?" 

Johnny dropped both hands from his tie as he approached the younger, taking a good look at each jacket. "This one," he said after some careful consideration and analysis, as he pointed at the suit Jaehyun was holding in his left hand. "This one always makes you look taller. And, it goes nicely with your current hair colour." 

Jaehyun smiled as he thanked the elder, and the elder smiled and poked his dimples. The two were invited to Johnny's parents 25th wedding anniversary, and while Jaehyun knew he looked good in suits in general, Johnny was literally born to wear suits. And he wasn't going to embarrass Johnny standing in a bad looking suit, especially in front of his family and friends. 

The younger reached to straighten the necktie that was dangling around the elder's neck, as he quickly knotted it up. He had gotten rather used to tying Johnny's necktie, as while the elder was gentle as ever, he had the tendency to be terrible at doing delicate things, and his necktie usually ended up looking lopsided or even wrinkly when he tied it himself. 

"Thanks, Jae." Johnny whispered, as he cupped Jaehyun's cheeks, leaning into kiss the tip of his nose. Jaehyun let out an contented sigh before he ushered Johnny into the bathroom to finish styling his hair. 

"Ready?" Johnny called from the hall, car keys in one hand. 

"One moment!" Jaehyun called from the bathroom, as Johnny busied himself with texting his younger brother, Mark. He smirked when he saw the selfie Mark sent him - it was a picture of his baby brother with his boyfriend, Lucas. 

"Whatchu smiling at?" Johnny lifted his head as he heard the younger's footsteps, but soon found himself at a loss for breath. Jaehyun looked... magical in a suit, especially with how he had recently coloured his hair into an ashy colour. 

Jaehyun looked at him quizzically, as Johnny gulped audibly. "You look really good, Jae." At those words, Jaehyun broke into a large smile, the tips of his ears growing red. 

"You're not so bad yourself." 

Johnny laughed, as Jaehyun naturally slipped his arms into his, linking their arms as they made their way to his car. 

* * *

"So you're telling me, that all these years you've been living together and you guys never had anything sexual?" 

Jaehyun bit his lip as he played with the straw in his iced americano. He had now idea why he was being interrogated by Ten and Taeyong, but it was probably his fault for agreeing to meet up with the married couple earlier because Johnny had work. Curse Johnny and his fancy job as an editor. 

"Well..." Jaehyun wasn't quite sure how to explain it. Especially when he had been the one refusing to admit he and Johnny were technically, dating. Literally married. 

Ten leaned towards Jaehyun, curiosity and excitement dancing in his eyes. Jaehyun hated that look because sooner or later, he was going to be telling him everything, and also because he found him cute like this. 

Jaehyun sighed, and caught Taeyong looking at him sympathetically. Ten and Taeyong had been together longer than Johnny and Jaehyun had been living together for, and had been married for three years now. They were erratic, emotional, and literally a mess, but a mess together. Jaehyun felt somewhat jealous of how normal it seemed for the two to get married. 

"I mean, we've been living together for so long, we obviously seen each other butt naked... and we've done this and that when we're drunk but we don't talk about it when we sober up so..." It was true; most of Jaehyun's wet dreams were about Johnny, and he wasn't lying when he said more or less, Johnny caused 90% of his hard on's. He was sure this was the same for Johnny, because Johnny somehow always managed to keep his hand on the younger's plush butt, and he had heard the elder moaning his name several times before. 

Ten whistled as Jaehyun shrank into his seat in embarrassment. Yes, it was true, Johnny and him had fooled around together way to many times to let it pretend it was a drunk accident, yes, they barely slept in their individual beds anymore, and yes, it was true. Despite all the petty arguments Jaehyun had with Doyoung or Ten, Johnny and him were together...?

And that thought hit Jaehyun like a truck, because he had been so stupidly in love with his best friend, had grown so used to his best friend loving him back, so used to living with him to the point he forgot how he lived without him, and basically, they belonged to each other. They were, what the youngsters called, "dating". In a relationship, 

At the exact moment Jaehyun was going through his crisis, the seat besides him was pulled out and the scent he had gotten so used to smelling every morning when he hugged the elder before he left for work enamoured him. "Hey, sorry I'm late! Jae, did you order for us?"

"We're dating."

Before Jaehyun could allow his brain to mouth filter to work, the words left his mouth, eyes wide and panicked as he stared into Johnny's beautiful brown eyes. Johnny, equally confused, stole a quick glance at Ten and Taeyong who were both trying to stifle their laughter before he looked back at Jaehyun again. 

"I-I think so too, Jaehyun." 

Jahyun immediately deflated at the elder's words as he smacked his forehead with his hand. 

"Oh my god, I've been dating my best friend for so fucking long and I never knew..." 

* * *

"Jae, baby."

"Hmm?"

Jaehyun hummed in response as he nestled into the elder's naked chest. He loved how safe and protected he felt when he felt the elder's warmth directly seeping into his skin, the sound of his heartbeat resonating into his own body. 

Johnny was drawing circles on his back, dangerously reaching down to touch his butt, but Jaehyun didn't mind. Johnny clearly had a thing for his butt and took the chance to grope it whenever he got to. Jaehyun couldn't say much honestly, as he also had a thing for the elder's plush butt, and constantly found himself staring at it too. 

"You, know we've been together for like, 10 years? I think." Johnny spoke, low and slow. Jaehyun pondered for a second, realising that the two had been technically together for over 10 years now. "Wow. That's like, super long." Johnny chuckled at Jaehyun's intelligent response before he leaned into his shoulder to suck an open mouthed kiss. 

Jaehyun moaned loudly as he grasped for the elder's arms, and couldn't help but smile when he caught sight of the elder's dainty and sweet sunflower tattoo on his inner left arm. It represented him so well, the bright and warm man he fell in love with 10 years ago, and only continued to love him even more.

"Yeah, it is. So," Jaehyun felt one of Johnny's long arms reach for something on the nightstand as Jaehyun hummed in response. 

"I think its time for us to get married."

Jaehyun's eyes snapped open, as he scrambled to lift his head from the elder's chest, to see the exact same smile he saw on Johnny's face 10 years ago when he welcomed Jaehyun into their small, crappy university dorm.

"I don't know much about marriages, but I don't think we can get married without noticing it, right?" Johnny joked, as he showed Jaehyun the small velvet box he reached out for a couple second earlier, opening to show a dainty but beautiful silver band. 

Jaehyun felt tears well in his eyes as he nodded his head furiously, his mouth failing to produce words. Johnny smiled at the blubbering younger, as he wiped the tears that were already falling down his cheeks. "I need words, Jaehyunnie."

"Yes, yes yes, yes, oh my god, a million times yes!"

Jaehyun squealed as he felt the cold band fit so perfectly onto his left ring finger, reaching up to smother the elder's face with kisses. Johnny smiled as he allowed the younger to kiss him allover, even when he had tears streaming down his face, nose red and lips swollen from the kissing. 

"I love you, so so so much John. I don't think I can ever thank the stupid faculty enough for fucking up and making me your roommate."

"And I can't thank you for being so perfect, so wonderful, and so loving even when I couldn't muster the courage to ask you out properly for so long. I love you, Yoonoh, I cant even describe it in words." 

Johnny smiled as he held the younger's face in his hand, slowly leaning in for a kiss. 

_Only if there was a word that meant more than love_ , he thought as their lips collapsed, sealing in their love. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping but wow, i really just needed to write some johnjae because i'm constantly johnjae deprived and writing johnjae is the only thing thats keeping me alive. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! please stay safe <3
> 
> I made twitter! Come yell at me at @143jnjh


End file.
